Glaecon
Glaecon is an icy, black castle found in the heart of Glaecings. It is an olden fortress filled with a brimming capacity of knowledge, intellect, and mastery, headed once by the mighty Glacial Circle using the Glaecon Circle to manifest mana-being creations and use the mana as a means of knowledge. Due to time-changing events that are reminiscent of the past, Salmoneo Eus, with indirect help from Hawthorne de Diaum, slaughtered enemies for the island's mana supply. However, Hawthorne who wanted to use the lands for the mana supply was overruled by Salmoneo's desperate desire to control and create weapons of mass destruction. Their efforts are being constantly pushed back by the arrival of the joint Deathpool Legion/White Scarves offensive. The castle is a large raid instance, featuring multiple floors and challenges, and six bosses with one hidden boss found only on Master '''difficulty. The Isle of Living has a questline for forging a '''majestic bow or staff for players, that has seven quests having to do with the Glaecon instance. In order to queue, an item level of 215 is required. The loot within the instance has item score of 230 for legendaries, and 242 for Godlies. Fabled items also appear in the instance, having an item level of 254. The instance features an uber set known as the Armored Mirror of Glaecon with a universal item level of 315. Tokens for the Tier 21 sets in both legendary and godly format can also be found here. Attunement The attunement to enter Glaecings is to reach Honored with Revenge's Front. This takes under 30-60 minutes and requires the raiders to defeat elite mobs, save lives of Deathpool Legion/White Scarves members, and to take hold of a Glaecon Catapult which blows open a hole where players enter the raid. History In the ages of old, the lands of Glaecings were a bitter, frost-ridden land with barely any kind of resource and fluidity. That being said, it was then the trek of ancient dwarves (known now as frost dwarves) who have encountered the lands and unearthed it's greatest secret, a volatile yet bountiful supply of malleable mana. With the use of this mana, the leaders of the dwarves, four of them, united together and formed the Glacial Circle, and began construction of the Glaecon castle to oversee the lands and make it bountiful. They created the Glaecon Circle, an icy runestone chained to the mana beneath the castle, in order to make temperament with the hostilities of the island. In times to pass, the Avarosian elves paid heed to the island after hearing of it's success. After negotiations, the Avarosian elves would provide some of their crystalline resources to the kingdom, and they would offer them a large support of runes and a bountiful mana supply. This was an example of the frost dwarves and Avarosian elves on good terms, a rare sight in the past. Afterwards, when the newest king of the elves were crowned, he would fall into a great despair. After the shock and awe of his treachery, the Circle was distraught. Their chaos in their people was used in ample opportunity by Salmoneo Eus, who killed the Circle and stole the Glaecon Circle to control the minions, including the Mirror guards as well as Glaecon's crystal archers given to them from the Avarosians. In a distant land, two warriors, named Tylious Dawnbane and Deathlius Loss'end, would meet in the Tail of the Dragon Pub, and exchange information. Tylious reveals about his journey to Glaecings (shortly after the chaos) and left, telling Deathlius about the Shard of the Sun influence there. Deathlius made haste there and got involved in what would be the Battle of Glaecings, defeating Salmoneo and later encountering Grimmis, the Aspect of Death responsible for ripping his soul. After the battle ended, Glaecon was nothing more than a glass castle. 'Great Turnback' With the Great Turnback occurring, the same events followed as they did in the past, with the exception of the two warriors uniting to form a White Scarves/Deathpool Legion offensive on the Revenge's Front. There they would participate in the Battle of Glaecings and secure a victory and hope to establish the peace and prosperity the island has held for them. A lone frost dwarf, caged near the entrance of Glaecon, gives them a piece of history, and tells the adventurers that accompany him what they are to expect. Storyline After using a '''Glaecon Catapult', Fordron Banesmite, using a signal flare from Salvator Leonus, fires a devastating round which blows a hole into the Glaecon wall. The raiders, with the assistance of Deathlius Loss'end and Tylious Dawnbane (providing a raid-wide buff, until the final encounter) assist in battle. Deathlius and Tylious find alternate ways of getting through, including aiding in the mob rooms. They assist in the final battle. ''- Website info Upon breaking into Glaecon, the adventurer party, Tylious, and Deathlius storm the gates, arriving in a long hallway with a narrow corridor. Salvator and Fordron stay behind to keep enemies from reaching them. Deathlius and Tylious take a hidden passage (from Deathlius' memories of the past) and climb Glaecon. The raiders, however, are left with the task of defeating the Manaforge Council. They are fought to the death, and the manaforge detonates, releasing a large bolt of arcane energy that traverses multiple rooms. In the absence of sound, a large mechanical being, known as the Arcane Behemoth (and the Nether Behemoth on Hardcore difficulty) are activated. The behemoth is fought despite it's energy abilities, and is subsequently defeated. His death opens a door upstairs, where several frost dwarves, and even some tainted Nordlanders, come and swarm the raid. However, they prove no different, and are defeated next afterwards. After clearing a large room full of magisters and devastation, the players find a large door which they fail to open. A large tankard crashes besides the players, and drunken babble is heard, proclaiming to the raiders that they can't go there yet without "in-speck-shen". Overlord Orehelm, one of the fiercest (although laughable) dwarves alive, fights the raid, getting enraged at them due to his drunken deprivation. Orehelm falls, and the doors open, with his dying breath yelling at Rhosalth to get an act ready. When players storm the hallway, a dark whisper can be heard on higher difficulties, telling players to lean right. Layout The instance has multiple areas and several mob events which provide a challenge to the raid. *The first area with the Manaforge involves little mob fights, but involve dangerous buffs, since all the adds can get stronger upon reaching proximity with the Manaforge. However, ones who are affected, if taken far from the forge, gain a soft enrage. When players complete this area and fight the behemoth, they will face many adds surrounding the boss; it's imperative they are defeated because they will all aggro on the raid should the boss be engaged. Immediately after the boss' defeat, large adds will swarm the raid from the staircase where players must go. *In the second map zone, the Gauntlet of Glaciers, players must fight a lot of mobs and turn off five crystal locks that bar access to the third boss. This is because the first two bosses are easily accessible (Salmoneo didn't think you'd blast a hole in his castle, did he?). After around 10 minutes, any adds not defeated will have increased haste. Bosses and Denizens This is a tentative layout. Will be redone. 'Maps' There are five maps within Glaecon. Glaecon1.png|The Gathering of Magic Glaecon2.png|The Gauntlet of Glaciers Glaecon3.png|The Chambers of the Circle Glaecon4.png|The Throne of the Glacial Circle Glaecon5.png|The Edge of Sacrifice Resources and Loot See Glaecon Loot. *Glaecite *Glacial Cloth *Glacier Hide Notes *Players can find Glacial Cloth and Glacier Hide, as well as Glaecite, from monster drops, and/or skinning and mining within the instance. This can be used to make iL 215 or 224 legendary gear, similar to Audita Complex and Death'Mras gear, but with lower stats (crafted gear usually does). This is also found outside on the island of Glaecings. Achievements Glaecon comes with many achievements, namely: *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Prestige of Glaecon] (meta-achievement) **Achievement for clearing Wing 1 (3 bosses) ***Boss 1 Standard ***Boss 1 Master ***Boss 1 Hardcore ***Boss 1 Extra Achievement ***Boss 2 Standard ***Boss 2 Master ***Boss 2 Hardcore ***Boss 2 Extra Achievement ***Boss 3 Standard ***Boss 3 Master ***Boss 3 Hardcore ***Boss 3 Extra Achievement **Achievement for clearing Wing 2 (2 bosses) ***Boss 4 Standard ***Boss 4 Master ***Boss 4 Hardcore ***Boss 4 Extra Achievement ***Boss 5 Standard ***Boss 5 Master ***Boss 5 Hardcore ***Boss 5 Extra Achievement **Achievement for clearing Wing 3 (1 boss (2 on master)+ several gauntlets) ***Boss 5 Standard ***Boss 5 Master ***Boss 5 Hardcore ***Boss 5 Extra Achievement ***Boss 5 Extra Achievement ***Boss 5 Flawless Defeat ***Grimmis Standard ***Grimmis Master ***Grimmis Hardcore ***Grimmis Flawless ***Grimmis DPS Race Extra Achievement **http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Guild Prestige of Glaecon] **Achievement for killing glaecon rare mob **Feat of Legends for claiming "Pretzel" **Feat of Legends for claiming Armored Mirror of Glaecon Trivia *'Grimmis' can be completely missed on Master or Hardcore difficulty. This is because if the raid defeats all five main bosses before '''Grimmis, the portal in the Purple Chamber changes from black to maroon. Grimmis can only be encountered when the portal is black (which requires up to at least Overlord Orehelm being defeated) to access. Grimmis therefore, must at least be the '''fourth boss encountered. When the portal changes to a maroon colour, it teleports the players to the Salmoneo encounter. *The first map, the Gathering of Magic, is a nod to the famous card game Magic: The Gathering. Category:Uber instances Category:Instances